When You're 18
by RedRosesLove
Summary: When Sabrina goes to an All Night Party at a hotel MADE for parties,she has no idea what kind bad(and good)things will come out of it.But when she comes home with lots of unhappy calls from her friends,she realizes that there are problems.Will Sabrina and Puck be able to live through this at age 18?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Sisters Grimm(no offence if there is an actual ;i made her up)**

** This is my first fanfic so PLEASE review!Now the story!**

** Future:**

_"Ahhhhhhhh!"_

_"Come on,Sabrina,just a little bit more!"_

_"I don't think I can do it!"_

_"Yes,you can!Now PUSH!"_

_"AAAHHHHH!"_

_ Lololoollololoolloololololol ololooololololollolooolololo lololollolollololoololloolol loolololololo_

_ Chapter 1_

"Okay,who's got the guts,"Sabrina encountered,"to ask how many weeks she is?"

wasn't having a baby;it's just that the seniors in FerryPort High wanted to do some things they'd been meaning to do their whole life in school;give the teachers a piece of their just say that had some,uh,body in some,a lot.

"So,"Sabrina asked,"anyone have the guts to do it?"

There was some nervous shuffling at the lunch of the sudden a voice piped in:"I do."

All the heads turned to meet their scowled.

Puck.

"Really,Robin?"Sabrina spat out the name like poison on her tongue,"You're tellin' me,that YOU are going to go up there,in front of the whole school,and ask how many weeks she is?"

"Yup."Puck,or his school name,Robin,stood up and went over to Sabrina,his 6'4 frame towering over her 5'6,plus she was still sitting.

"And last time I checked,YOU said that each person that agrees to do a dare doesnt get beaten up for a MONTH!"Puck's emerald eyes suddenly sparkled mischievously at his advantage,"So that means,"he turned to the table,"you can't beat ME up!"

Sabrina glared holes into him while surprized OOOOOOOs came from the even said,"Robin's dead!"

_ Too right he's dead!_Sabrina thought.

With that said,Puck zipped away towards the lunch stopped short before one of them,put a flashing smile on his face,and called out to turned around and looked surprized to find him seemed to go in slow motion for Sabrina after .Benard asking."Yes,Robin?"

And Puck saying:

" ,how many weeks are you?"

And the look of terror on my best friend,Ashli's face.

**Sorry,I know it's short,but it's just the beginning!**

**ANYway,please review,it'll make me soo happy and I'm trying to see how many reviews I can get on my first(but not last)fanfic!**

**So,have a nice day and I promise(I hope)my next chapter will be better!**

**~RedRosesLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm, even though I SHOULD,I don't.(sad face)**

**Oh and by the way, Sabrina is 17 turning 18 in a week, Puck is 18, Daphne and Red are 13. Oh and I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait.**

**Now with the story: **

** SPOV**

stuttered,"A..well...umm...y-you see here..."

Puck smirked at her failure to speak. It made it clear that the potion that Granny had given him when she was trying to clean him for his first day of school still had its affect, and sadly always will. For most girls its almost impossible to resist those mischievous emerald eyes, but over time I of course learned how. But when I first saw him I was amazed, until I learned it was only the affects of a charming potion, which lets its user be able to twirl almost anyone around his finger.

Almost.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Well..no... I-

"Cause you're defiantly _fat enough!_"A roar of laughter escaped through the room.

Puck put his hand in his Abercrombie jeans' pocket and seemed to flick something at Mrs.B's face ,something soft, shimmery and ...pink? All of the sudden Mrs.B's eyes grew milky and face went from nervous to blank.I don't think anyone else noticed, but I did, and I think Puck did,too.

Puck muttered something to Mrs.B and she nodded slightly and walked away.I could _hear _him grinning,but just as I was about to confront him about it,the bell rang and I picked up my lunch and walked out of the cafeteria with Ashli by my wasn't pale anymore,but I still wonder...

**PPOV**

Obviously the Mrs.B prank got me tons of popularity with the students,or as I like to call them,my sadly the staff in the lunch room didn't think it was _funny,_which got me sent straight to the principals office.

"Dammit!"I cursed.I didn't care that I got sent,but the principal got extra strict with people. Especially me.

Morgan Le Fay was an awesome principal, but I knew what I had done was serious.

I sighed when I opened the fancy cherry wood door;I had done what I did and I couldn't change it. But I could get Sabrina back with a worse the punishment the better(or worse in Sabrina's case) the prank.

The office had neat documents stacked along the walls,with a spruce tree table and an Apple had a room next to it:Principal Le Fay's office.I hesitantly strode office had walls that were painted by what looks like magic;it was that were drawn with so much detail,landscapes with glimmering waterfalls and fantasy creatures like dragons in a jeweled cave or a Pegasus inside an enchanted ceiling showed almost every star in the universe along with the full star glimmered and shined;the moon would look like the real deal,almost glowing.

Principal Le Fay was sitting in a plush velvet chair next to a beautifully carved oak exotic face looked at me sternly through narrowed eyes.

"Sit."She said sharply.I quickly went over to the small wooden chair and sat.

"I hear you've been saying very non-appropriate things to ."

"I-"

"NO!I don't want to hear an excuse of it!Your punishment has already been decided!You are no longer the captain of the soccer team and cannot try out for any other sport for the rest of the whole year,_and_ youhave been kicked out of the soccer team _and_ you get F on all of your tests and grades for the whole semester year.I am sorry it is a big punishment but you gave such a shock that she cant remember a thing from today!"

Principal Le Fay had finally finished her big speech and left me staring at her like an idiot._NO SPORTS?_The only reason I came to school _is_ sports!(and Sabrina)And do you know how hard it is to make people think you are a better captain to a soccer team than the current one?I worked and practiced so hard just to beat Peter Pan out captain!Now he was going to get the role as captain again _and _ always seems to wrap her around his finger after the bet we made.

The bet...

"_I SWEAR you will never get a girlfriend!"Puck taunted him._

_ "I can!"Peter shot back._

_ "I'll believe that when pigs fly!"_

"_Oh want me to give Relda a call?I'm sure she has one somewhere;oh wait,THAT'S YOU!"_

_ "Why you little-"Puck was cut off by Peter._

_ "And right next to you lives a cute little blonde kitty that-"This time Puck interrupted Peter._

_ "Are you seriously hitting on Grimm?"_

_ "So I can have her?"Peter asked curiously._

_ "What!?No!Anyway,she would go after me instead of you!" Puck hated the pathetic comeback ,but it was better than nothing._

_ "Wanna bet?"Peter encountered._

_ "Its on!"_

I never regret making that bet,but sometimes I feel like I'm prize was 500$ and order to win she had to tell you she loved you and (shudder) sleep with her.I mean that's LOW,EVEN FOR PETER!But I got some twists to only said _sleep _no do the,um, anyway I have the _perfect _prank for what she made me I mention 3 or more F s got me no dessert?What about a whole semester full of 'em? my prank is going to be worth all of that.

Something that will affect her for life.

**So what did you think?Good?Bad?Please review and again I'm sorry for the delay and I will try to make more time for my FF and Thank You people that reviewed and I will try to make 'THE SCENE' soon.**

**~~RedRosesLove**


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer:I do not own Sisters Grimm,the characters, I only own ****_some _****of them**

** Also I am sooo sorry for the long wait and Peter is Peter Pan,I will try to make as many chapters as possible and I know most people don't read the top and in bold so I just want to tell you if you have any ideas please be sure to review them and I will get some of the characters to talk,like now it will be Puck:**

** Puck:I swear you better not make me do anything mushy to Grimm or else I will gladly call my minions to retype everything you write!**

** Me:Yeah ,no thank you this story is based on mushy stuff.**

** Puck:I WILL-**

** ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE MY EARDRUMS POP!**

Chapter 3

** PPOV**

Dawn's pale light filtered through the window,lighting up her golden hair, illuminating her lavender eyelids and dark petite body was lightly sweating,her lightly tanned face was lined with worry, her rosy bottom lip trembled and soft tears were building up at the edge of her eyes,some silently rolled down.

_ She's having them again,_I thought,_she's _been_ having them since_ _we were 15..._

15.

I shook my head,trying to clear my get to the job.I cradled her head,then dripped 3 drops of the sparkling aquamarine lily lined with fairy dust,pixie dust, a Pegasus' ability to fly,a pixie life, a diamond grinded into dust,and a young unicorn's innocence and thing played a part in my prank,probably the best one fairy dust gave powers,shape shifting and all that,the pixie dust gave wings, the Pegasus' ability to fly was the control over the wings,a pixie life was immortality,the grinded diamond was the choice of an animal as a guardian and your basic power,and the young unicorn innocence and beauty was,well,being innocent and gorgeous,well in my case,_extremely_ handsome!And the more drops the more powerful the aquamarine lily was in an enchanted grove that had millions of them!The lilies chose what color the wings would be,and what lights them up.I was going to choose black,cause that would make her so mad I would _never _let her live it down!But then I thought that she would have wings like that forever,and I don't think black suits I got the prettiest flower there.I know I said prettiest,but the puberty virus wouldn't let me say anything else.

_ Bang!Ba-Bang!_

I jumped 3 feet in the air!Who the hell is up at this hour?!Except me,cause I'm soo awesome I could.

Something was at the door,trying to get in!A soft doggie whine came from the other side.I visibly Elvis.

I turned back to my prank,but then realized that me jumping caused more 3 drops into her mouth.I looked back at the flower,which was half flower was like a bottle for it,because in order for the spell(or prank)to work,you need one of those flower!My stomach was starting to feel queasy,and my eyes were getting the amount that's left in the flower,she had around 20 drops!

I knew the spell would take away her addiction,but I'm worried about me!By the time she wakes up,she would be a gorgeous,hot,pretty,super-powered fairy female!_That lives in this house!_(The spell is really fast!)

I saw Sabrina stir,so I immediately turned into a fly and buzzed around her drowsily swatted her ear,but I moved away just in time.I grinned in my mind,since flies can't grin,and went to sit on her ear,and when I did,I buzzed _really _loud,and she began swatting her ear again,more focused this time.I knew she was already awake so I quickly buzzed out of there through under the door and to my I was back in my room and to my normal self,I felt like I forgot I remembered.

The lily!

**SPOV**

I woke up with a buzzing in my flies again!I unfocusedly swatted was a weekend and I just wanted to time it settled on my ear and buzzed really loudly.I swatted my ear again,more well,I was already finally away,and I snuggled into my blanket to sleep,but then I felt a weird was faint at first,and it started with my feet,but then it became more clear and it moved up my leg and my back started to ache with my churning tingling seemed to move up to my stomach and I started getting a major tingling moved to my arms and tears started building up at the corner of my eyes feet went numb and the numbness kept going up my legs,and through out my was filling in the corners of my eyes,and the tears blurred my vision.I swear if this is some sick joke Puck is even more heartless than I thought...

Black.

"Ahg!"I awoke with a small gasp.I didn't feel any pain fact,I felt amazing,like a drop of the sweetest,coolest water on a hot summer day.I looked at the alarm clock that had woke me up.

7:03

Then it hit me:it was my .At 9 o' me turning 18.I almost jumped out of bed,but then I saw it.

The lily.

It had shimmering aquamarine petals and golden was a sweet aroma coming from it,like lilies,roses and...magic.

I reached over and gingerly picked it up.I somehow felt...attracted to it,like it belonged to was a small tonic,looking attached to the lily and blending in.I went over to a vase and placed it in,reminding myself to get it I went in the bathroom and took a short shower.I came out and rubbed myself dry with a fluffy white towel and got dressed into dark green leggings,black tank top,and a light amber was part of my spy is meant to blend in with the spring season when going outside.

I turned to the mirror to brush my hair and hair looked gold,and every movement it made shimmered and eyes sparkled and was a light blue,and I felt as if I can hypnotize myself looking into face was lightly tanned and and had a small button nose and flawless lips were a rosy color,perfect and not too small and not too body had curves and small petite feet and elegant hands.I looked like a more importantly,a fairy princess.

Wait a minute.

Fairy?Princess?Gorgeousness?I began to worry and my perfect eyebrows wasn't wasn't can't b-

"Ahhh!"I screamed a small scream as majestic aquamarine wings popped out.

Only one thought came to mind:Puck.

That one thought had so much venom and hate in it that I was surprised.I of course have feelings for Puck,deep down inside the pit of my heart,where all my secrets lay with it at the bottom of my soul ,like in the ocean,deep and hidden.

I quickly wanted them away,and just as the thought came to mind,they face was still pale from the shock and the sickness from before,so I quickly splashed some water on my face, dried it,and silently ran down stairs.I opened the kitchen door and started making myself some sausages with pancakes and orange when I sat down I realized my feet couldn't touch the my chin just barely touched the table.

Crap.

I quickly stood up and darted over to the ruler scale thing that measures your was of course the tallest and I was second,then Daphne then Red.I used to be 5'6,but now I'm 4'10!Even Daphne is taller than me!And if Puck used to tease about being shorter than him before,then I'm gonna be a laughing stock!That damn prank!

I ran over back to the table before Elvis could steal the sausages.I quickly gobbled up the normal food before Granny could nauseate me with her rainbow food.(shudder)

I put on my light leather water proof boots and headed outside.

The weather was damp and the light dawn sun was peeking through the woods' tree branches.I kept walking until I found a hill of rocks.I moved one aside to reveal a cave that is lit from a hole at the top of it,which shines into a pool of magic water,and inside that water lives my best friend.

**PPOV **

I woke up to the sound of steps on the stairs,clearly trying to be quiet,but I knew it was Grimm,'cause I heard the scream.I let my wings out and I silently fluttered down the stairs,knowing she can't see me if I transform.

Than I saw her.

She was small and petite shorter than Daphne,with long shimmering hair up to her knees.I can only see the back of her head,but she is putting on boots so I can tell she is going can't see it,but I boots become smaller as she puts her foot she heads out the door.I grab my coat and boots and follow her.

She's walking to the mermaid's her,she does this every morning,since I've heard her wake up and go her 'place'.I know that cause she wakes up every morning and goes there,like I said.I have no idea but she does.

As she goes in I quietly land next to it and press my ear against it.I don't think I'll hear anything,but surprisingly I 's Sabrina and the other is a mermaid because of its melodic living with Sabrina made me all Spy !

As I turn around to go back,the rock hits me...

**SPOV**

"OMIGOD PUCK!"I shreiked.I might have been mad at him but he was hurt,with a dark red wound at the top of his head.I ran over to him and went close to his face to inspect the woundand just as I got real close he opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"Hey,Grimm."

I moved to stand up and get away but he held my small delicate wrists and brought me back close to of our eyes widened for a while then and I felt myself leaning in and him pulling me eyes fluttered shut and when our lips met,there was a spark.I really don't know what second I was trying to get away from him and the next we were let go of my wrists put his arms around my first thought was break the kiss,but I didnt want to.I've been waiting so much for kiss was sweet with love,and only instead I put my arms around his somehow while we were kissing we stood up,with me against the we broke apart I looked up with fear into his eyes.I was mad at was annoying,cocky,and a prankster.I'm a freak now because of then why was I making out with him?

"Puck, I'm sorry.I shouldn't have done that!"I cried.

Then I ran.

**How was it?Good?Bad?Please review and tell me!Also sorry for any grammar mistakes on my first chapter there were a lot ,I dont know why!**

**~~RedRosesLove**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay,I know I haven't updated for a while,and I'm really sorry for that.I was really just about to give up on this story,seeing that I got almost only 10 reviews(I want to thank the ones that did)and without reviews whats the point of writing?But today I got a review,,and realized that even though not alot of people are reading this,some are,and you are the reason I will keep on writing,so all my chapters are for thank you and please keep on reading my story.**

Chapter 4

SPOV

I was from the cave,away from the woods,away from I neared the Grimm house,I thought about what happened,like one second I was screaming my head off at him and the next we were having a make out session!Weird stuff.

I went over to the door and put the emergency code on:Put my hand on the door and say,"Open up,Open up.I'ma Grimm,I'ma Grimm."We rarely use it because if the door gets used to it,it won't respond to Granny's regular _long_ version.

The door opened up and I ran upstairs to get ready for the party and during this I realized I had grown elfish ears.I hope this wears off soon!

PPOV

JACKPOT!I JUST KISSED SABRINA GRIMM!Did I just call her Sabrina?YES I did!Puberty is taking over my body!Somebody help-

"Puck?"

Looked up to see Sabrina looking at me as if a dog bit me. Ahh,so its working!

*Flashback*

So lets just say that the car thing happened again,where me and Grimm actually did kiss,but only for a second and then she whined to Uncle Jake I was prepared.

"Puck?"Grimm asked me.I was using the biggest weapon of man kind against Grimm:Sympathy.

"Are you okay?"She asked.I had my hands in my pockets and was looking at the ground with a disappointed and sad look on my face.

"Yeah."I answered so she thought.

"Are you sad?"She asked,looking me in the was going very well.

"A little..."I answered.

"Why?"

"Because you hate me."I whispered took almost all my fairy power not to laugh;I used the rest to make my eyes tear up.I've had a lot of practice after living for 4,000 years!

"No,I don't hate you!Why would you think that?"She asked quietly.I sat down at the end of a dark sun had just set and the moon came out,but it offered little sat down next to me.

"Because you say it every you didnt want to kiss me."I whispered that last part so softly I almost didn't hear myself.

"I'm just mad at you,you know I don't mean I didn't kiss you because my whole family was would be awkward."She smiled at me a little.

"But my family isn't here now..."she said as she turned around kissed 3 seconds she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her is officially called the PUCK 'll go down in history.

After we broke apart 10 seconds later,she asked me,

"Are you still sad?"Grimm said it with a grin.I grinned back at her.

"Nope!"

*Flashback Stop*

Right now I was walking by Grimm's red my hands in my my head when she said Puck I said...

"What?Oh hi!"I said with fake cheerfulness ,but my eyes still shown sadness.I made sure of that.

"What are you doing?"She asked

And now to see what happens...

**Ooooooohh I'm trying to get 15 or 20 reviews for the whole story so please write reviews so that way I'll probably write sooner!**

** ~RedRosesLove**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hi,I'm back. Im just going to be blunt and say it:I'm officially lazy.I didn't update for like 3 months and I have so many ideas and I have a plot line and I'm gonna try to update this story more often and I again am sorry.**

** Continue the long over due story:(Plus I don't own Sisters Grimm or any of the characters in this story except some of them,so basically I don't own anything except the plot line.**

** Oh and a lot of people were saying they don't get ,all that really happened was that Puck put on a temporary potion to make her a fairy,because she ruined his chances of becoming a sports player,the only real reason that he went to school(except for the fact that Sabrina's there)and now he wants then he was being clumsy and gave her too much and she became a really,really,really gorgeous and a really,really,really powerful that the next morning she woke up and took a shower,then she found out about the wings and her being beyond beautiful part,and so she ran outside and went inside a secret cave to get stuff ready for her birthday party that was later that then as she was rolling the rock to get out it hit Puck and then she leaned over him to see if he was ok,and Puck had a thing for Sabrina,so when he saw her there,about 5 inches from his face,he kissed her,and that turned into them making and Sabrina weren't officially a 'thing' yet,so Sabrina got embarrassed so she ran away and got ready for her Puck was sad,then there was a flash back, and then he used his 'Puck method' on her,and now they were driving to the party.**

** PHEWWWWWWWWW!That was a lot to type.**

** So anyway,on with the story!**

I blinked at the bright early sun that was making its way through the hotel curtains into the bedroom.I groaned and rolled over to my side,and then my hand hit something soft.I looked over quickly to find my hand hitting the back of a blond boy's head.I almost started screaming at him to get out of my bed and why he was there,when I realized that the thin blanket had slipped off me.I made a move to pull it back over me,but then I saw that I have no shirt on.I looked under the blanket to find I don't have anything on.

WHY DON'T I HAVE ANYTHING ON?!

Then I remembered last night.

The spiked the punch.I must have drank the punch.I looked over at the teen next to me.I think he did too.

I stood up to get my clothes,but not before picking one of the robes on a nearby chair and quickly slipping into it.I found all my clothes scattered around the ,could drunk me at least put them in a pile?

Quickly,I got dressed and sped toward the door,but just before I opened it my hand froze.I had to know.

Quietly,I tiptoed back to the side of the bed the boy was hair was in his face.I took a deep was it.

Gently,I brushed aside his hair.I gasped.

**How was that?Don't worry,I'm still currently writing the next chapter.**

** BUTTTTT...,I will not update if I don't get at least 20 reviews for the whole story after that pleeeeeaaaaaseeeee review!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Told ya I'd update after the next one!But again,I remind you,if I don't get at least 20 reviews after this chapter,then I will not update until I do.**

** Now on with ze story!**

It was him!That evil,good for nothing,TRICKSTER!Yes,you do know who I am talking about!It's PUCK!

I did what any girl would do in this situation:I ran.

I ran all the downstairs,through the front door,and to my I didn't stop there.I apparently drove all the way to the nearest drugstore.I collected myself and entered through the doors.I seriously have no idea how I did any of mind was like glop,so numb,so frozen in shock,I don't know how did anything at that point.

As I walked through the isles,I was still pondering this when I found the pregnancy test.I mindlessly walked over to the the Lord it was a that sounded very...odd for this situation.

The cashier was wearing a ponytail with a green base ball hair was brown,and so were her with that she was wearing a red apron like thing with her store's name on it and her name it said.

"Um,excuse me?"I said,and though it was necessary,I did it because it's the polite thing to do.

"Yes,may I help you?"Anne said said without looking at me.I could see her playing a game on those fancy iPhones I want so I slide the pregnancy test on the she caught sight of it,she looked up at her eyes softened.

"Oh,you poor thing!"She said.I caught myself in one of the mirrors on the sale though I was still breath taking-ly beautiful,I had some of my mascara and eyeliner drooling at the corners of my eyes and down my face.I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep(I was probably up half of the night doing _it_)and she could tell by the way I was standing that I was sore.

"It happened at a party."I said as I took out the loose change in my pocket to pay for the cheap nodded and then said:

"How old are you?"

"18 today."I again nodded,then she looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"The bathrooms on the left,oh and,if the answers are positive,come back here.I can help you."She I narrowed my eyes in would this stranger want to help me ,and how may I ask by the way?

"Thanks and why and how?"I said as she was ringing me up the change.

"I'm Ashli's sister,and I went through the same thing as you once and if you want it to live,I suggest you take my help."She that a threat?!I silently took my change and the test and went inside the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom I took the quick time to wash my face and massage my sore legs.I know I'm putting it while I was washing the last bits of eyeliner from my eyes I thought about Ashli's sister and why have I never seen her before?I'm at her house 24/7 and I mean,sure it's big,but not so big to hide a person!Though their house does have a secret passage that connects to the Hudson Anne lived in the Hudson with the mermaids all her life!Lol NOT!Ashli's family does not know anything about Everafters,nor does Ashli!

I had finally stepped into the bathroom was it.I followed everything on the case and now was looking at the little plus signs.

The plus signs.

OMIGOD THE PLUS SIGNS!I'm going to have a baby!A child!Is this good or...?

I stepped out of the stall and the bathroom after I had cleaned my self up.

Well it was now or never...I thought as I went over to looked expectantly at was it really that obvious?Well yeah probably since my face is as white as talking she went straight to business.

"So when are you going to tell him?"She asked me.I looked over at her,thinking it was some kind of was dead serious.

"Tell him?_Tell him!?_I WOULD RUIN HIS LIFE!FOREVER!"I snarled at _dare _she even _mention _the thought of telling him!I tried to give her one of my Sabrina glares,but she didn't even would have most people running and saying,"THE END IS NEAR!THE END IS NEAR!"

But she didn't even she calmly said,"But he ruined your life forever,didn't he?"Ooo,she's got me why am I defending Puck?So then I said,"Yeah,he did."Anger rose from my also made me a fairy.

"So go tell him."Anne said seconds before I ran out the door and to my car.

****TEN MINUTES LATER****

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"A certain fairy boy screamed at me.I didn't even flinch,but I didn't think that he would be this upset.

"Pregnant."I replied smoothly.

Puck took a few deep breaths to calm himself,but they didn't seem to be he gave up and loudly said,"Who is he?"Oh,little did he know...

"He has blond hair,cannot count to 3,smells,and pranks more people than he has every piece of food he has ever eaten,which btw is 4,000 years."I said,and I've got to say,for a boy who needs to ask me multiple times whats after 1,he sure figured it out fast.

He paled,then said,"Did you tell the family yet?"Really?That's all he says?I just told him that I am carrying his baby,and he asks if I told the FAMILY?

"Of course I didn't tell the family and what's wrong with you?!I just told you that I'm carrying your fricking child and you ask if I told the FAMILY?!"I punch him in the gut and when he falls I pick my knee up and hit him in the ,my dad's right I do have a MY DAD!

****7 O'CLOCK****

"Alright,Sabrina,do you have anything you'd like to share with us?"Granny Relda asked me.I took a deep breath and said:

"I'm pregnant."I pause for a second,"with Puck's baby."Their looks were priceless!My dad looked like he was about to explode but then my mom whispered something to him and he grinned and stood up.

"Guess what?I've got news too!We're moving!"

**Didn't expect that,did ya?**

**~RedRosesLove**


End file.
